1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle frame utilizing the vector system and more particularly, to a vehicle such as an automobile, van, bus, truck, or the like including a vehicle frame which has a top beam, a front cross bar, a rear cross bar with a reaction-arm, and a pair of front and rear bent action-bar and reaction-bar with wheel suspension respectively, and disposed so as to form an animal-bone system, wherein the vehicle frame is used for accelerating the forward moving speed of the vehicle since the weight on the vehicle is converted to kinetic energy which adds to the moving energy of the vehicle, whereby the vehicle may be driven with little effort being required by the vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many typed of vehicles are known in the art which include a frame having a side rails, a front cross bar, and rear cross bar wherein the side rails are provided with a pair of front and rear wheel supports with are disposed vertically and are parallel to each other. However, the weight on the vehicle cannot by converted into kinetic energy since the weight merely adds to the gravity of the rear wheel of the vehicle so that such vehicles are driven with such effort being required by the vehicle driver.
In order to avoid such problem, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312, 229; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,627; 5,064,212; Des. 330,529; Des 330,530; and Des. 330,353 and pat. pending Ser. No. 08/001,271 issued to the present inventor, discloses a combined bicycle frame and vehicle frame.